megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Part Time Job
Part Time Job is a mechanic found in Persona 3 Portable, Persona 4 and Persona 5. Persona 3 Portable There are two jobs at Paulownia Mall: * Be blue V * Chagall Cafe Although not really a "job", the player can walk Koromaru in Persona 3 FES and Persona 3 Portable in the evenings. Persona 4 The protagonist can find work by going up to a bulletin board in the North Shopping District and looking for work. Doing these jobs will cause time to pass and earn money. Some of these jobs require certain conditions before he can apply. There are six: * Envelope Constructor * Origami Crane Folder * Translator * Assistant Day Care Caretaker (Eri Minami Social Link) * Hospital Janitor (Sayoko Uehara Social Link, and allows access to Hisano Kuroda Social Link) * Tutor (Shu Nakajima Social Link) Persona 4 Golden adds one more: * Pub Dishwasher Persona 5 The protagonist can find work by going up to a part time job magazine and looking for work. Doing these jobs will cause time to pass and earn money. Several jobs require certain conditions before he can apply. Convenience Store (777) A part time job open during daytime at Shibuya Central Street. Unlike other jobs, no Social Stats are required, but no points are rewarded either. 2,800+ yen can be earned during work. Working here is necessary to unlock the "Calling for Justice for Cats" Mementos Request. Flower Shop (Rafflesia) A part time job open day or night in Shibuya Underground Mall. It requires Level 2 (Head-turning) Charm to start. 3,200+ yen earned daily. At work, the protagonist can boost their Kindness. However, as they're commissioned to make bouquets for specific customer orders, getting them right will boost the points they receive for their Kindness stat, but getting it wrong will only decrease it. Working here is necessary to unlock the "Who's Been Assaulting People?" Mementos Request. If the protagonist reads the Flowerpedia book that can be obtained in Shinjuku, they'll be more likely to excel at bouquet commissions. Beef Bowl Shop (Ore no Beko) A part time job open during nighttime at Shibuya Central Street. It requires Level 2 (Decent) Proficiency to start. 3,600+ yen earned daily. However, the protagonist has to listen to and memorize the orders the customers make: if they get them right, their pay will be boosted. In addition, working here boosts Proficiency. Working here twice is necessary to unlocking Toranosuke Yoshida's Confidant. Bar (Crossroads) A bar only open during nighttime in Shinjuku, Red Light District. It requires Ichiko Ohya's Confidant to be started, Level 3 (Empathetic) Kindness and Level 3 (Skilled) Proficiency. 5,000+ yen earned daily. Working here is necessary to unlock the "We Aren't Just Your Slaves" Mementos Request. By working there, the protagonist is able to boost any of their stats, however, they are only able to choose between the available patrons. The options rotate every day in the week. *Red-faced Business Man - Boosts Knowledge *Scary-looking Man - Boosts Guts *Office Worker - Boosts Proficiency *Downcast Man - Boosts Kindness *Evening Dress Woman - Boosts Charm Category:Mechanics Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 5